Life is a Beauty
by Emerald Grey Jones
Summary: Don't know where I'm going with this. But it will deal with Slash, Time Travel, smart people, Daddy Harry Potter, Child Tom Riddle, and will involve the Deathly Hallows at some point in time. I will try to make the chapters longer but if I feel I should cut off someplace, I will. Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way am making a profit with this story.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Harry's eyes opened to reveal the sky above. Its bright red hue contrasting against the blinding white of the clouds. He shielded his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust to the brightness, of what was apparently a sunset, and sat up to look around at wherever the hell he landed.

And he had landed… in a meadow?

Apparently, this was some sort of dream or hallucination as the grass was dark purple and the flowers were wilted black beyond repair. Heaving a sigh Harry calmly went back to laying down. Remembering how he got here in the first place was a chore that he didn't want to take on at the moment so he just lay there for Merlin knows how long and watched the clouds swim by lazily.

After the events of the final battle, he set about making the world right again. And it was, if only for fifty years.

Then something happened. No one knows what, but one day people of the magical population just woke up and thought, _'Something's not right. What's going to happen to us?'_

And, unfortunately, something did happen.

It started with a squib rallying other squibs in secret. It soon led to muggle-borns feeling left out, striving for the normal that would never be and just wanting to live normal muggle lives with their muggle parents and muggle surroundings, not wanting any supernatural gifts along for the ride.

Then came rituals.

The squibs made a deal with the muggle-borns, Magic for normal. In the end, they accepted.

Soon squibs were cured using an illegal dark ritual of transfer of magic and Pureblood families were signing up by the thousands, convinced that they had found the cure for their, 'no magic' problem and eager to see the positive results it produced.

But the rituals soon came to an end by the Ministry, which by then was filled with muggle-loving Light wizards' intent on keeping their society the same since the first defeat of Lord Voldemort. Not to say that they didn't happen otherwise.

Eventually, the public turned to him, Harry Potter the Chosen one, expecting him to choose a side when he was content to just let everyone else deal it out and sit on the sidelines raising his family.

"My duty has been done," he declared to the crowd just outside the wards. "I have done all that has been asked of me in my years of service, despite how you the public would frame me otherwise and call me a liar and a cheat. I refuse to involve me, or my family in such a stupid political argument. Use your brains for once and maybe then you will see what is to be done about the situation instead of sitting around like livestock meant for slaughter."

And he had meant it to. After years of being pushed into doing whatever they wanted, he was not going to take responsibility for something he had no control over. All he had wanted to do was stay put and raise his family

The next week was when he finally died fully, and the third time getting hit with the Killing Curse. Of course, all that happened this time was that he had been in a black void and then opened his eyes to find himself in this strange meadow.

Life is a beauty isn't it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter One

Death, contrary to popular belief, was not some sort of shade or shadow, ghost, Dementor thing, but in reality, was an actual person. Death had flesh and blood as well as everything that makes up you and me.

The only problem was that It needed a gender.

Because living as long as it had, Death got tired to referring to itself as _'it'_.

So that's why It took the risk of creating the Deathly Hallows and getting slaved to some mortal. Because Death figured that if It couldn't decide a gender, someone else could.

But Death also wanted a master who didn't abuse his power, so It went to Its sisters. Fate & Destiny.

They had seen the problem Death had and set up all the requirements needed for Death's new master. Everything was going according to plan and there was always two possible candidates every lifetime.

There were more but some famous ones you should commonly know are as shown below:

1. Sir Mordred Le Fey & Merlin Emrys (though the Deathly Hallows had been made after their time, Fate wanted to keep an option open.

2. Salazar Slytherin & Godric Griffindor

3. Gellert Grindlewald & Albus Dumbledore

4. Tom Riddle Jr & Harry Potter

It was pre-destined that they would face hardships and overcome strenuous challenges, while whoever found all three would be the winner. But things didn't go exactly as planned.

Until their time, everything was working out correctly. Two wizards every five generation had been tested for ownership and yet so far, all but one had failed.

Godric Gryffindor had successfully gathered all three of the deathly hallows, but unfortunately, he figured out Fate & Destiny's game and entered an unknown option that they hadn't been expecting.

He firmly declared, that he did not want ownership of the Hallows and the immortality that had come with it. And to Death's horror, the Hallows stopped responded to the young man.

Struck by the new concept that anyone of Its champions could refuse ownership Death added a new option. You could not refuse, lest you die an earlier death then you would have, and been chosen to.

But, Beedle the Bard somehow forgot to mention it in his little book of stories, no doubt the work of Its brother Chaos. Chaos was an unknown card as he did what he want without any regard for the rules. Which worked out perfectly as his existence focused around causing mischief and mayhem.

So, after that particular event was over things went beautifully well until about the late 1850s when Albus and Gellert met. Things sort of took a turn there, and none of them knew where.

… That rhymed…

Anyway, because those two were the second closest to gaining the Hallows, Death gave them somewhat of a prolonged life in order to gain access to a gender. But as he continued to watch over them, he found that neither of them were suitable for being his master and requested that they duel.

After the duel, Gellert was destined to die in his own jail while Albus was hailed the hero of Magic. After that incident, Magic was extremely pissed.

Meanwhile, Chaos had mysteriously disappeared.

She claimed that no one but her was able to produce a hero. And after hearing Deaths wish, she concluded that anyone who would claim to be a 'lord' in her name without her consent, was not fit to be Death's master, and she decided to take the last pair that I listed above and produce her champion from one of them. She decided that whichever one defeated the other would make them worthy.

What none of them counted on, was the stupidity of her children.

The first one born was Tom. And he was left in a muggle orphanage.

Alone.

He was tortured and put down every single day of his life for simply being her child for eleven years until the future supposed 'Light Lord', came and told him he was a child of Magic and that he was to go to a school for people like him. The reason that she even put him in this timeline, was because she wanted him to see what he could become and hoped that it would encourage him to never end up like that old fool.

Unfortunately, her children were too stubborn and biased in their ways to take notice of the power that he exalted. So they bullied him constantly for two years until Tom's ruthless nature took over and put those idiots in their place.

And so, Tom Marvolo Riddle became the perfect candidate. That is, until he got a hold of the idea that immortality was a good idea. Then it all just went straight to hell.

Soon, Tom raised hell throughout Wizarding Britain, and Magic decided that it was time for a new child to be born, one that would have to be both magically and mentally strong so he would save her people.

Thus Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was born.

But even then, her children were still stupid. Still so stupid and biased in their ways. It seemed that though sixty to seventy years had passed, they were still idiots.

All of their hopes were placed with this young man and with just a few months before his eighteenth birthday he, like his ancestor, had successfully gained all three Hallows and again, like his ancestor, refused ownership of them. He even went as far as to break one of them, the nerve of that boy!

What is it with Gryffindor saviors and not liking the power they receive?

But at least they found out what happened to Chaos. Turns out living the highlife of a God was _way_ too boring for him so he went to earth to cause some havoc and he ended up being reincarnated in the bodies of a certain pair of redheaded twins…

One of which who, unfortunately, died.

So here they all were, surrounded be the sleeping old man who didn't look a day older than twenty.

This should be fun.

**~~(O_O)~~**

Harry screamed upon reawakening to find five unknown people gazing down at him. One of which who looked suspiciously familiar.

"Are you sure he's cut out for this?" the girl on the far left asked. "I mean, he doesn't look like much."

"If he's finally here then that means that he had a death with recently. So of course he's not ready." The one in the middle declared he, or was it she, was holding a scythe and was leaning on it casually with a bored expression.

Said person turned to him and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Death. The girls on my right are Fate & Destiny. The two on my left are one half of Chaos," Death motioned to the red head boy, "And Magic herself," motioning to the girl. Death pointed a finger ant Harry and declared, "You have been chosen to be my master and as such, must choose a gender for me."

Harry was confused, "But don't you already have a gender? In the Tales of Beedle the Bard, you're described as a male."

Death looked frustrated at the mention of the story book author's name. "Yes well, Beedle has been rather… wrong, in his assumptions."

"So let me get this straight, you made me go through all these trials and tribulations, because you needed a gender?" Harry asked rather incredulously.

When Death nodded slowly, Harry sighed.

"That's really fucked up."

"Tell me about it," Fate drawled.

"So what do I do now?" he asked.

"Well, now that you basically the equivalent of a God in the eyes of the universe, you can do whatever the hell you want now," Death stated calmly. "But you still have to choose a gender for me."

"Fine, you're a male now." Insert Deaths transformation moment here. "Now all I need to do is choose something to do and leave this place."

"You're going to have to wait a bit for me to join but, can I come too?" the suspicious looking red head asked him. Harry almost forgot he was there.

"Why?" surely a god must have better things to do then coming with him.

The red head pouted and stared sadly at Harry for a moment before stating, "You really don't know who I am do you?"

"No."

"I'm heartbroken!" He cried dramatically to the others, "I kept faith all this time that he wouldn't forget me."

By this point Harry was frustrated in not knowing just who the fuck this guy was and shouted at him, "Then just tell me you imbecile!"

"If I must." He then gave a low bow and declared, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

_Wait,_ "Fred? You're supposed to be dead!" and he suddenly found the energy to jump up and hug the guy.

Fred laughed at his behavior and hugged him back, delighted that he was reunited with his little brother in all but blood. "It's good to see you to, but Fred's not my name anymore. Now I'm Chaos 1."

"Chaos 1?" the man in his arms questioned.

"Yeah, George is Chaos 2. It's because when we were reborn, we were reborn as twins." Fred explained. "Now all I have to do is wait for him to die and then I'll be able to come with you."

"Oh okay. But I still don't know what I'm going to do yet." Harry looked at Death as if he could solve this problem and it was just his luck that he could.

"Well…" Death hesitated a little, unsure if this was the right thing to suggest, "I could send you back in time if you so wish."

"Really? That'd be cool." Harry beamed at the idea. It would be cool to change the past and fix some of the things that were messed up and honestly needed fixing in the Wizarding World. "Will you be able to drop me off anywhere?"

"Yes." Death replied.

"And will my claim on the Hallows still be intact?"

"Yes. All of them will return to you within the week that you arrive, regardless of who owns them at the time." Death informed.

His master looked pleased at the information. "Then I would like to go to the summer just before Tom Riddle's fourth year at Hogwarts. And I would like to know if it was possible to have everything prepared for me in that time so that I wouldn't be wasting my time doing unnecessarily large amounts of paperwork."

To say they were stunned was an understatement. Off all the places to go, he chose the one where his mortal enemy was being raised?

Death just sighed and said, "It will take about a month but it will be so." And he immediately got to work.

Soon, the end of the month came and Harry had become more acquainted with the gods and goddesses that lived there as well as the ones who greeted him when he first awoke. He and Death had formed some sort of agreement between them and it also helped that Harry didn't plan to abuse his power like he knew some people would have.

So when Death came to him and said that it was two more days until his departure, and although it was to be expected, Harry was a little nervous.

The reason he chose to go when Tom Riddle was four-teen was because he needed Tom to be old enough to where he had common sense, but young enough so that he wouldn't be completely gone yet by the idea of power. Harry wanted to change his views on life even if by only a bit. He also felt a little empathetic towards him because of their similar childhoods and the fact that Harry also could've turned out just like him if he had been treated just a little harsher.

And though Harry knew that it wouldn't be easy, it was also something to do in the meantime.

Two days later, Harry Potter was sent off to his new life as Harrison Evans.


End file.
